Operación Gayumbos
by Halane
Summary: by me y Saigleri, paranoia conjuntaLuffy idea un jueguito que ocasiona que Nami descubra más de lo debido sobre la ropa de sus amigos... Robin y ella deciden comprobar sus suposiciones. ¿Conseguirán comprobar la ropa interior de todos sus camaradas? ¿Y có
1. Chapter 1: El escondite de Luffy

Nami intentó ignorar el ruido de fuera y volvió a concentrarse en su mapa. Todo aquel estrépito lo armaban entre Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, quienes al parecer encontraban divertido el resbalar por la cubierta recién fregada.

"En el fondo son como unos críos…"

-¡Eh, Nami! –Una voz cantarina y feliz reclamaba nuevamente la atención de la navegante. -¡Deja un rato los mapas y vente a jugar a fuera con nosotros andaaa!

-Ahora estoy demasiado ocupada, Luffy¿es que no me ves? Además¡¿me ves a mí pinta de disco de hockey para tirarme en el suelo y andar por ahí resbalando!

El chico de goma adoptó su característico gesto de desconcierto, al tiempo que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la oreja, con la cabeza ladeada como un pajarito.

-Pues no… la verdad es que pinta de disco de hockey no tienes pero bueno…

Nami soltó un bufido.

–¡Ya sé que no tengo pinta de disco de hockey, imbécil¡¿Quieres dejarme trabajar en paz!

El dulce capitán puso morritos, lo cual le confería un aspecto adorable, y la pelirroja no puedo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía con esa expresión en la cara.

-Andaaa, vente a jugar con nosotros, porfa.

- Que no, Luffy, que no puedo. ¡No seas pesado!

-¡Jooo¿Por qué no? Siempre estás demasiado ocupada en tus mapas y no quieres jugar conmigo –insistió él, haciendo pucheritos –Bueno… pues ya que estás demasiado ocupada trabajando como para jugar… -los ojos del muchacho brillaron con malicia y después, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Te quitaré el trabajo para que no estés tan ocupada!

Y una vez dicho esto, alargó el brazo para coger el libro con el que la navegante estaba trabajando, sin darle tiempo a ella para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y reaccionar.

-Si quieres seguir trabajando, tendrás que jugar conmigo y descubrir dónde he escondido tu libro, jejeje.

Y salió disparado por la puerta, dispuesto a encontrar el mejor sitio para el pesado volumen.

Nami se dio por vencida.

"En fin… ¡con éste no hay quien pueda! Después de todo, ya necesitaba un descanso. Además, Luffy es como un niño, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar el libro. Seguramente lo esconda por su habitación o por algún sitio cerca de dónde él esté"

Y, después de guardar sus cosas se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos a comenzar con su búsqueda.

-¡LUFFYYY¡LO VOY A ENCONTRAR DE TODAS FORMAS¡¿NO VES QUE SOY UNA LADRONA¡¡NO TE ESFUERCES MUCHO EN ESCONDERLOO!

Abrió la puerta del camarote, y vio que no había nadie. "Mejor, así me libro de preguntas indiscretas". Comenzó a buscar por las estanterías, las hamacas, detrás de los muebles, debajo del armario… Pero nada, el libro no aparecía.

"Pensé que no sería necesario, pero tendré que comenzar una búsqueda en condiciones"

Miro a su alrededor para decidir por dónde empezar. Sus ojos se posaron indecisos en el armario, pero habría escuchado el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada por Luffy… Siguió el recorrido visual y se topó con una cajonera de madera clara, de cinco cajones.

- ¡Oh, claro!- exclamó en alto.- ¡Seguro que está aquí!

Abrió el primer cajón, y la verdad es que ya se había imaginado lo que podría encontrarse. Parecía ser la cómoda de la ropa interior de los chicos- Nami ahogó una risita con su mano al ver lo que había en el cajón que acababa de abrir.- Estaba muy ordenado, con lo cual supuso que no sería el de Luffy. Sacó uno de los calzoncillos llevada por la curiosidad. "A ver, a ver…" lo extendió. "Vaya... ¿Quién usará estos tan aburridos y clasicotes?" Lo que tenía en la mano era el mítico calzoncillo blanco de algodón con gomas fruncidas y costuras por delante. "Fijo que es de Usopp jajaja" dejó la prenda dónde estaba y siguió abriendo cajones.

El siguiente no estaba lo que se dice ordenado, pero tampoco hecho un desastre… En este también había ropa interior, de tipo bóxer, de lycra y sin costuras, negros y granates.

"¿Y estos? Buah, son sexys…Me imagino que serán o bien de Sanji… O bien de Zoro." Tuvo que contener una carcajada al imaginar a espadachín y cocinero peleando por uno de esos. Intrigada por ver más, la pelirroja se apresuró a cerrar ese cajón y abrir el siguiente, que era un desastre.

"¡Ay, qué dulces!" se dijo a sí misma al sacar uno de los numerosos calzoncillos que había ahí. Eran largos y anchos, con ositos de peluche marrones de lo más adorables. Todos los demás lucían dibujos también, unos de graciosos peluches, otros de instrumentos de música, incluso unos con jamones. Nami no tuvo duda de que había dado con el cajón de Luffy. "Jo, si es que vaya capitán que tenemos, me pregunto de dónde saca estos modelos en tallas para gente de su edad… Además tiene toda una colección." Pensó, notando que tenía el triple que los demás. "Seguro que los va comprando según los dibus." Sonriendo para sí, los guardó y pasó una vez más a su siguiente "campo de investigación".

Al igual que antes, cerró ese cajón (la verdad es que le costó lo suyo porque estaba a reventar) y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

En el cajón de abajo había apenas dos o tres calzoncillos, tipo slip y también con dibujos, aunque no tan estrambóticos como los de Luffy. "Estos serán los de Chopper, digo yo… no sé para qué usará un reno gayumbos pero bueno… jeje"

Al fin llegó al final de la cómoda, y abrió el último cajón al igual que había hecho con los cuatro anteriores.

Lo primero que vio en éste último fue una gran cantidad de calzoncillos de algodón, anchos y largos, como los de Luffy, y ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS con estampado de corazoncitos. "Ja, ja, ja¡esto tiene que ser de Sanji! Pues le va que ni pintado, al tío" Sacó uno de ellos para examinarlo mejor, y la sorpresa vino al descubrir lo que había debajo de él. Lo primero que su vista logró distinguir entre tanto corazoncito rojo fue un estampado de leopardo, perteneciente, como en un momento descubriría, a un escueto tanga. "¡Un tanga de leopardo¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!" siguió sacando prendas del cajón con curiosidad de saber qué más podría tener el rubio escondido en secreto… Y sí, había algo más. Escondido en el fondo del cajón… "no puedo creerlo…" la pelirroja fue incapaz de aguantar las carcajadas al descubrir un tanga negro con un elefante en la parte frontal de redondas orejas y larga trompa, la cual servía, al parecer de la chica, para introducir "algo" en su interior. "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡Jamás lo habría pensado de Sanji! Jajaja¡vaya con el caballero de las narices! Jajajaja"

Pero su risa se vio interrumpida por unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. A toda prisa, guardó las cosas en el cajón como pudo, y de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡Robin! Menos mal que eres tú… ¡Menudo susto que me has dado!

- He oído tus carcajadas por el pasillo y vine a ver qué era tan gracioso. Por cierto, navegante¿qué haces tú aquí sola y al parecer tan feliz?

Nami se estremeció con una risita de niña diabólica que la misma Regan hubiera envidiado, y empezó a explicarle lo que pasaba, mostrándole al mismo tiempo todo lo que había visto. Una sonrisa maligna y a la vez terriblemente dulce fue tomando forma en la cara de la arqueóloga.

- Mmm… Curioso.- concluyó la mayor.- Yo creo que has acertado en todo, porque el segundo era el único que planteaba alguna duda, y el último evidentemente es del cocinero…

- Sí.- Nami tuvo una idea brillante. Cogió del brazo a Robin, la acercó a ella y le susurró.- Oye… ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

La aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Pero un segundo después asintió.

- Será… Interesante.- concedió.- ¿Por quién empezamos?

- Bueno, desde luego el más fácil será Sanji, con preguntarle… Nos contestará encantado.

- No, navegante. No sirve su palabra, tenemos que verlo. O se demuestra o no, nada de medias tintas.- objetó la arqueóloga con cara de niña traviesa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tan seria que pareces… Se sorprenderían si te conocieran un poco.- afirmó la pelirroja, mirándola con aprobación.- Bien, entonces yo me ocuparé de que Babosaman, alias Sanji, no enseñe sus gayumbos¿qué te parece?

- Excelente. Pero eso pondrá en guardia a los demás.

- Con lo cual el siguiente debería ser…

Robin asintió.

- El espadachín.- acabó.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón, sino se pondrá muy alerta y no lo pillaremos… Y con él será más difícil.

- No tanto.- replicó la morena.

- ¿Tú crees? Oh, Robin… ¡Tienes un plan!- chilló Nami, contenta.

- Eso es mi secreto, navegante.

Riendo, las dos chicas abandonaron el camarote para partir disimuladamente a cambiarse para ir en busca de Sanji. Creían que sería fácil, pero ponerse especialmente provocativas tampoco sería perjudicial. La operación gayumbos (como la bautizó Nami) había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2: Dos víctimas

Diez minutos después estaban preparadas. Nami con la camiseta más escotada de su armario (que no era más que una tira de tela) y Robin usando la técnica opuesta: una camiseta de cuello alto, con un agujero en el centro del escote. Ya habían tomado posiciones en la cocina, la morena sentada en la mesa con un libro, Nami acabando un mapa y Sanji cocinando mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas babeantes a "sus damiselas", tan bien vestidas para su gusto. Finalmente, la arqueóloga le hizo una casi imperceptible seña a la pelirroja, que se apresuró a suspirar:

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué día más aburrido!- miró a Robin.- ¿No te aburres?

- No. Este libro es muy interesante.- contestó ella, volviendo a centrarse (aparentemente, claro) en el libro.

Nami adoptó una estudiada expresión hastiada, que Sanji percibió al punto, y decidió que podía aprovecharla.

- Mi querida y preciosa Nami… Yo haré lo que tú quieras para que te diviertas, si tan sólo me obsequias con una oportunidad de saborear esos labios tuyos…- se apresuró a ofrecer, arrodillándose ante ella. La chica giró la cabeza para ocultar la expresión satisfecha de su rostro, y Robin alzó el libro para esconder así mismo su sonrisa.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que hablar.

- Mmm…- Nami adoptó un gesto pensativo. "Qué bien actúa." Pensó su amiga.- Ya lo tengo. Pero seguro que no te atreves.- dijo al fin con una expresión divertida y maliciosa.

- ¡Por ti me atrevería a cualquier cosa!

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- susurró ella, acercándose peligrosamente. Definitivamente, lo tenía a tiro. Era el momento.- Bien… ¿Bailarías en calzoncillos sobre la mesa para Robin y para mí?

- ¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

La arqueóloga cerró el libro, decidiendo que era hora de ayudar.

- Me gustaría ver eso, cocinero.- afirmó con una de sus dulces e irresistibles sonrisas en su voz más sensual. Sanji pensó que se derretía. Allí estaban las dos, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, Nami suplicante y dulce, Robin tranquila y esperando su respuesta. Vale, lo admitía, no podía resistirse. Sabía que se sentiría ridículo, pero no podía negarse a dos tías como esas…. "Joder, es que están como quieren" se justificó para sus adentros, adoptando una expresión resignada pero a la vez satisfecha. Después de todo, si querían que les obsequiara con algo así… Pues por algo sería.

- Está bien, mis preciosas chicas… Si queréis que baile, ¡bailaré!

El rubio se subió a la mesa y comenzó a moverse insinuantemente de forma que cualquier stripper envidiaría. "La verdad es que no se mueve nada mal…"- Pensó Nami-.

Lo cierto era que él se sentía sexy como nunca (exactamente en el momento de éxtasis sexual de su existencia) pero estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida,

Pues detrás de las miradas embelesadas de sus espectadoras, había dos chicas partiéndose el culo gracias a su actuación.

Sanji ya se había emocionado todo, y se desabrochó los botones del pantalón con parsimonia para luego mover el trasero frenéticamente y dejar que éstos cayeran por sí solos en la mesa, mostrando unos cómicos calzones de corazoncitos rojos.

La mirada de las chicas se iluminó, y en sus caras apareció una expresión de triunfo. Dejaron que siguiera con su baile un rato más, y al final Nami decidió interrumpirlo, más que nada porque ya no lograría aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo.

-Vale, Sanji, nos damos por vencidas. Un baile muy… ehm…

-Interesante- Aportó la arqueóloga.

-¡¡Me alegro de que os haya gustado, mis princesas!- El rubio ya se había subido los pantalones y en sus ojos había dos grandes corazones, como de costumbre cuando hablaba con las dos chicas, aunque esta vez parecía especialmente emocionado.- Pero ahora mi pelirroja… creo que me debes algo…

-¡Que te crees tú que te voy a dar un beso! Bueno… si no hay más remedio… ¡Pero que no se te me suban los humitos, que nos conocemos!- "Después de todo," pensó ella. "con lo que me he reído… Un roce no es tanto precio."

Dicho esto depositó un brevísimo pico en los labios del emocionado muchacho.

-Hala, nosotras nos vamos que tenemos cosas que… comentar…

Salieron a cubierta con aire triunfal y dispuestas a pasar un rato divertido hablando de lo que acababan de presenciar.

- ¡¡¡Dios! ¿Has visto eso, has visto eso?- preguntó Nami, estallando en carcajadas en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista y capacidad auditiva de todos.

- Sí, navegante.- Robin no se rió, pero la sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada reflejaban su hilaridad de manera silenciosa.

- Es que fue genial, ¿te diste cuenta de cómo se meneaba? ¿Y de los calzoncillos? ¡Ja, ja, ja!- pronto las lágrimas de risa bañaron la cara de la navegante.- ¡Tendríamos que repetirlo! Y menos mal que no llevaba el tanga, porque sino te juro que yo me muero…

Unos veinte minutos después, cuando al fin Nami consiguió controlarse un poco, Robin cambió de tema.

- Creo que si vamos ahora a la parte de atrás del barco encontraremos al espadachín y los demás. Podríamos comprobarlo ahora a él… Pero no sé, preferiría esperar a pillarlo aquí, en cubierta.

- No sé qué tienes planeado para Zoro, pero tengo claro que no me gustaría ser él.- replicó la pelirroja con curiosidad.- Pues vamos a intentarlo con Luffy, ¿no?

- Está bien.

Se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del barco. Allí estaban Chopper, Usopp y Luffy jugando a las cartas y Zoro entrenando tranquilamente sin su camiseta, levantando y bajando unas enormes pesas. Robin se sentó justo detrás del espadachín, desde donde veía a los otros, mientras Nami se acercaba como por casualidad al capitán.

- Chicos, ¿esas son las mismas cartas de siempre?- preguntó como si le parecieran diferentes.

- Pues claro.- replicó Usopp.

- Ah, es que me parecieron distintas… Ya iba a preguntar quién coleccionaba cartas.- se rió como si encontrara divertida la idea.- Aunque la gente colecciona cada cosa…

- ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Tú coleccionas mapas, y eso que sabes hacerlos!- dijo Luffy, riendo a su vez. Nami controló sus ganas de pegarle un capón.

- Bueno, eso tampoco es para tanto. Seguro que tú coleccionas cosas peores.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- la partida de cartas ya había quedado olvidada, y el chico de goma la miraba con morritos.

- Nada, nada. Era una suposición…

Todos se callaron de repente, porque Zoro dejó su pesa en el suelo, cosa que hizo un ruido que pareció que iba a romper el suelo. Se levantó, la cogió y empezó a andar, justo cuando Sanji apareció, ahora vestido.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó la pelirroja.

Robin murmuró algo con su suave voz, y dos brazos le arrancaron la faja al chico, mientras otros dos le bajaban los pantalones.

Por una décima de segundo todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver al peliverde allí de pie, con unos bóxer negros elásticos y sencillos, que marcaban hasta el último músculo de su trasero bien formado y las musculosas piernas a la vista, sin camiseta, sudado por el entrenamiento y con las enormes pesas en la mano. Sin duda hubiera sido una imagen más sexy si no llevara los pantalones abajo y no estuviera tan sonrojado como un tomate, con una entrañable y memorable cara de "tierra, trágame".

Entonces se oyó por primera vez la risa de Robin, que fue la que rompió el silencio y ocasionó que todos estallaran al fin, mientras el desafortunado espadachín se subía a toda prisa los pantalones y salía corriendo sin ser capaz ni de darse cuenta de si estaba o no enfadado.

- ¡Qué fresquito te veo, marimo! ¿Tenías calor?- gritó Sanji entre carcajadas.

- Qué bonitos calzoncillos… El espadachín tiene estilo realmente.- dijo Robin con voz traviesa, haciendo que Nami se partiera de risa.

El rubio aportó una mirada de superioridad, como diciendo "Si eso es estilo... que vayan a ver mi cajón."

La pelirroja se acercó a la otra mujer.

-Buena táctica. Pero por otra parte... pobrecillo, ¡delante de todos! Le va a caer un gran puteo. Bueno tenemos que seguir con la investigación, ¿no?- dijo como si ya hubiera olvidado su pena por Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3: Dulces sueños, capitán

Era de noche, y Nami y Robin estaban en sus camas, pero no dormían, sino que hablaban en susurros.

- No es mala tu idea para el doctor, navegante.

- Ya... Pero tenemos que buscar el momento oportuno para llevarla a cabo. Después de lo de Zoro, como esté alguno de ellos delante no creo que pudiésemos hacer nada

- No creas. En cierta forma al espadachín le gustaría no ser el único que... ¿Has oído eso?

- ¿El qué? Ah... parece que hay alguien en el pasillo, ¿no?

Efectivamente, unos pasos lentos y firmes resonaban en el suelo de madera del barco. Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas intrigadas.

- Vamos a mirar.- decidió Robin, levantándose.

Abrieron la puerta con cautela, por si acaso no fuese oportuno ser vistas.

-Ah... no pasa nada, sólo es Luffy. ¡Eh, Luffy, adónde vas?

Efectivamente, era el joven capitán el que se alejaba (como no) en dirección a la cocina, con sus pies descalzos y los hombros caídos. Pero estaba demasiado lejos como para oír a su amiga, que tampoco había gritado mucho.

- No te ha oído.- dijo Robin, con su habitual don para sacar a relucir lo evidente.

Nami, enfadada pensando que había pasado de ella olímpicamente, salió corriendo detrás del moreno hasta impedirle el paso.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a la gente!

Viendo que él seguía sin prestarle la menor atención, como absorto en sus pensamientos, la navegante se alteró todavía más.

-¡¡LUFFY, QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE NO PASAR DE MÍ!

- Navegante, no quisiera decepcionarte, pero me da la impresión de que está dormido.- dijo Robin, poniéndose a la altura de ambos.

- Hmmfgsí.- masculló Luffy, con voz de estar en medio de sus sueños.

-Oh...- la pelirroja puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida (lo cual parecía extremadamente difícil justo después de los momentos de histeria anteriores)- Bueno... de todas formas no se despertó nadie, ji, ji.

- Estás pensando lo mismo que yo.- lo de Robin fue, como siempre, una afirmación y no una pregunta.

Las dos se miraron y asintieron. La mayor hizo aparecer un par de brazos y con ellos guió los pasos lentos y acompasados del moreno a la habitación donde Nami dibujaba sus mapas habitualmente, sentándolo en la silla. No le fue difícil, porque la verdad era que Luffy no tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no estaba yendo a donde quería.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Nami, mirando entre divertida y preocupada a Luffy quien, convencido de estar en la cocina, intentaba comerse una pluma, cosa que por suerte Robin evitó a tiempo. Se veía muy tierno con su carita relajada, a pesar de la expresión de desesperación que se adivinaba en su rostro ante la "comida" que se le escapaba.

- Deberíamos probar si nos escucha... Lo de antes pudo ser casualidad.- murmuró Robin como respuesta.

-¡Luffy...! Luffy, ¿me oyes? ¿Quieres comer? -La voz de la navegante sonaba como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño, muy dulce y tranquila.- Aquí tengo una manzana...

Robin se apresuró a traer una manzana con brazos suyos antes de que Luffy se tirara sobre Nami para comérsela a ella, porque estaba claro que ver no veía, o por lo menos no lo mismo que ellas.

- ¡Nos escucha!- exclamó la pelirroja, excitada.

- Hgrfrfrgdsífgfgclarfgfgfg- un ronquido se escapó de la enorme boca del moreno entre sus masculleos inarticulados, al tiempo que intentaba levantarse para coger la manzana, que en realidad sujetaba la arqueóloga.

- Bien, seamos directas.- dijo la chica, pensando que él no tardaría en devorar lo primero que se pusiera a su alcance.

-¿Cómo de directas?- Nami se quedó pensando unos momentos y, como no se le ocurría nada un poco más sutil, optó por la manera más fácil.- Luffy… Si quieres la manzana tienes que bajarte los pantalones- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de la chica a pesar de la mirada estupefacta de los ojos aguamarina de Robin, pero él no parecía estar comprendiéndola del todo, pues comenzó a desvestirse por completo, empezando por la parte de arriba y terminando por Dios sabe dónde, si la arqueóloga no hubiese reaccionado, parándolo a tiempo. La morena se apresuró a atajar el chaleco rojo, mientras una muy divertida Nami repetía sus instrucciones.

-¡Luffy, los pantalones! ¡Pan-ta-lo-nes!

Al fin, el chico de goma pareció haber entendido a su amiga, y se bajó sus pantalones piratas, mostrando unos divertidos calzones con... ¡manzanas!

Las dos creyeron que se morían, aunque Robin, siempre más dueña de sí misma y acostumbrada a controlar sus emociones, logró contenerse para no despertarlo. Nami se tapó la boca con fuerza, dirigiéndole una mirada que decía claramente "Ocúpate tú de este, que es que yo me parto si me quito las manos de la cara." y salió corriendo al camarote de las chicas, no sin antes tirarle la manzana a Luffy.

"Vaya, me deja lo aburrido a mí." Pensó la arqueóloga, acercándose a sujetar a un capitán que parecía haberse sumido otra vez en su sueño, roncando ruidosamente sobre la mesa, tras haberse tragado la preciada manzana.

Cuando después de haber logrado vestir a Luffy y devolverlo a su camita tranquilamente Robin volvió a su habitación, se encontró con una Nami que todavía estaba muriéndose de risa tirada en la cama, y, aunque más sutilmente, se unió a la diversión.

-¡Qué dulce es, así dormidito! ¡Y obediente además!- la pelirroja adoptó una expresión maternal- ¡Yo quiero un hijo así!

- ¿Un hijo?- La voz de Robin sonó sarcástica

"Un novio dirá." pensó para sus adentros, pero volvió a sonar inexpresiva como siempre al hablar una vez más.

- Mañana daremos el siguiente golpe...


	4. Chapter 4: Última misión

Zoro y Sanji se callaron bruscamente al entrar las chicas al comedor ese mediodía. Las dos se extrañaron de verlos hablar aparentemente de modo amistoso, y cruzaron miradas perplejas, pero el espadachín se limitó a sentarse tras coger una botella y el rubio a dispensarles las atenciones de costumbre a sus damiselas.

El ambiente estaba tenso en aquel instante, (especialmente debido al muy avergonzado Zoro, que intentaba ocultar su latente bochorno bebiendo más que nunca) y fue gracias a la "entrada triunfal de Luffy" que se relajó un poco. Él, como siempre, pidiendo de comer.

-¡Comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comiiiiidaaaa!- Se quedó pensativo unos instantes y finalmente concluyó- Chicos, creo que seguimos necesitando un bardo...

-Pse... –farfulló el peliverde sin prestarle atención realmente.

- Conque tienes hambre, capitán.- fue Robin la que interrumpió el "silencio" esta vez.- No te apetecerán... ¿manzanas?- y dicho esto, colocó una cesta de las susodichas enfrente al chico, gracias a sus útiles brazos.- Siempre quedan bonitas en según qué colecciones...

- Mi morena querida... ¡Qué servicial te veo esta mañana con... ese!

-Si, al pobre se le ve cara de cansancio... No debió dormir muy bien anoche.

- ¿Cansado? Uy, qué va, si estoy súper despierto.- replicó Luffy, sentándose muy sorprendido.- Pero no, no me apetecen manzanas. Me da la impresión de que ya las he comido hoy, no sé por qué. ¡Quiero CARNEEEE!

-Suele pasar...

- Voy a ver dónde se metieron esos dos.- dijo Zoro al fin, levantándose, incapaz de aguantar las miradas burlonas que se le escapaban a Nami sin cortarle la cabeza con una de sus espadas o al menos gritarle que se dejara de hacer el idiota.

- Pobre marimo, no puede soportar haber hecho el ridículo ayer ¿Pescado, hermosas?- les tendió la bandeja humeante que sostenía.

- Jooo¿y yo qué?- gimoteó Luffy, mientras las chicas se servían.

- Para ti también hay, pero no seas maleducado¿o no sabes que a las damas se les sirve primero?

- ¡Y al capitán también!- gritó el chico de goma adoptando gesto solemne.

Entonces entró Zoro, por alguna razón empujando a Usopp con cara amenazante, y Chopper detrás del peliverde, pareciendo algo asustado. Los tres se sentaron, el espadachín tan visiblemente enfadado que ni siquiera Nami se permitió dirigirle una mirada burlona.

Así concluyó la comida, entre pocas conversaciones -la mayor parte iniciadas por Luffy-, miradas amenazadoras y mucha tensión.

Nami acabó de comer cuanto antes, pues no le gustaba aquel ambiente, así que se fue a acabar unos mapas, seguida poco después de la arqueóloga.

- ¿No crees que nos estamos pasando?- le preguntó la pelirroja al verla.

- No. - replicó la mayor tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón. -la chica volvió a sonreír- Ya se les pasará. ¿Seguimos con la operación? Yo voto por continuar con Usopp.

- Una lástima desaprovechar tu idea para el doctor... Pero pensándolo bien, me da lástima, prefiero a Nariz Larga.

-Y tienes algo p... -La pelirroja interrumpió su frase al ver una colosal cucaracha que se paseaba tranquilamente sobre su mapa- ¡AAAAAAH¡¡¡¡QUE ASCOOO¡¡¡UNA CUCARACHAA!

Robin frunció el ceño, porque lo cierto es que era un bicho realmente feo y asqueroso. Pero al fin y al cabo tampoco había por qué matarla.

-Tranquila, navegante.- así que, amable y considerada como siempre, cogió al bicho con la mano tranquilamente.

-¿Pero qué haceeessss! -parecía a punto de desmayarse.- No me digas que ahora tenemos cucarachas en el barco, por Dios... Podría darme algo... Aunque eso también me sugiere una idea... ¿Qué harías si tuvieses una cucaracha dentro de los pantalones?

- Quitarla.- respondió la otra de inmediato.

-Para lo cual necesitarías sacarte los pantalones...

- ¡Oh!- una mirada maliciosa adornó los preciosos ojos aguamarina de Robin.- Entonces debería...

- Enseñar los calzoncillos, en caso de que tuvieras.- interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Yo iba a decir utilizar a este bichito.- apuntó la morena, señalando a la cucaracha y jugando con sus antenitas.

-Exacto. -Una expresión traviesa apareció en el rostro de Nami.

- Bien... Por la tarde, cuando esté reparando el boquete de la pared...

-¿Qué boquete?

- Brotad en cinco.- cinco brazos se apresuraron a romper de un seco golpe la pared de la despensa.- Ese.- sonrió la arqueóloga.

-Ah... Vale... Pero tú te encargas de llevar al bicho, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa... cosa.- - dijo la pelirroja con cara de estar a punto de vomitar de puro asco.

- Claro. Pero tendrás que distraer las miradas para que no me vean metiendo el bicho en sus pantalones.

-Ah, por eso no tengas cuidado -Una estrellita apareció en el rostro de la chica-, mantendré sus vistas ocupadas.

- Ja, ja, ja.- rió la mayor.- ¿Podrás incluso con el espadachín?

-Habrá que emplearse a fondo... -respondió Nami, echando la lengua, juguetona.

No había pasado más de una hora cuando Luffy salió de la cocina y vio el enorme agujero de la pared.

- ¡Yo, hoo, hoo¡Vaya agujero¡Y eso que yo no fui!

Nami oyó el grito desde su habitación "habrá que ponerse en marcha." pensó, al tiempo que Luffy llamaba a Usopp para que reparara aquel enorme estropicio.

Al rato estaban todos en cubierta (Robin incluida), observando las maniobras del manitas de a bordo, pero un estornudo premeditado de la morena dio la orden de comienzo del plan.

Nami salió corriendo hacia el lugar de la reunión, con el pelo mojado, descalza y cubierta simplemente por una breve toalla, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su voz adoptó un tono meloso y se dirigió a los "machos".

-Chicos... no habréis visto mi champú¿verdad? Es que no lo encuentro...

Ellos reaccionaron de la forma esperada.

Sanji, Chopper y Luffy cayeron hacia atrás con la nariz sangrando, mientras que Zoro se limitó a alzar una ceja, aunque dos manchas escarlata se insinuaron en sus mejillas.

- V-vaya, los has tumbado.- dijo tartamudeando ligeramente.

- Ya, ya lo veo... ¿Podrías ir a ver si está en el estudio, por favor? Es que prefiero volver al agua, tengo frío.- suplicó, estremeciéndose de una manera infinitamente femenina y mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes que hubieran tumbado a cualquier hombretón.

- C-claro, voy ahora.- respondió él, feliz de tener una válida excusa para alejarse, mientras Nami volvía corriendo a la habitación.

Ese breve espacio de tiempo fue el que Robin necesitó para introducir al infeliz animal por una de las perneras del pantalón de Usopp, sin que éste ni siquiera de diera cuenta (hay que decir que tan concentrado estaba que se había perdido la escenita de Nami). Pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por el tobillo, que empezó a subir por su espinilla, pasando por la rodilla, siguiendo por su pantorrilla y acercándose peligrosamente a...

- ¡UN BICHOOOO¡¡TENGO UN BICHO EN LOS PANTALONES¡¡¡AH, SACÁDMELO, SACÁDMELO¡¡¡SOCORRO!

Al momento, los chicos se levantaron y se centraron en los gritos de Usopp, que intentaba desesperado desabrocharse los tirantes del peto para sacárselo. Finalmente lo consiguió, haciendo porte de unos sencillos slips blancos.

-Hermosos calzones, Usopp.

Zoro había vuelto, y parecía estar disfrutando la escena (por otra parte, normal, después del gran puteo dirigido a él). Nami también apareció. Pero quien mejor parecía estar pasándoselo era Chopper, que se revolcaba por el suelo, muerto de la risa:

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡¡Mira, Usopp, otra historia que contar cuando veas a Kaya¡¡Ja, ja, ja!

Todos reían más y mejor ante el avergonzado narigudo, que acabó por enfadarse ante el comentario del renito. Se subió rápidamente los petos y, lanzándose contra Chopper, le bajó sus pequeños shorts de un tirón.

Los demás multiplicaron sus carcajadas al ver los pequeños slips estampados del renito (esta vez con dibujos de árboles de Navidad), imaginándose su forma grande ataviada con ellos.

-Vale, chicos, vale- Fue Nami la que interrumpió las carcajadas, limpiándose lágrimas de risa y de nuevo vestida.- Durante estos días hemos visto modelos y modelos de prendas interiores, a cada cual más estrambótico. Muchas gracias por los buenos ratos que nos habéis hecho pasar.

Dicho esto, les sacó la lengua, y las dos chicas se retiraron a su habitación, dejándolos a ellos con ganas de... _venganza._


	5. 5La venganza se sirve caliente, no fría

Los cinco se habían quedado callados al oír el "agradecimiento" de la pelirroja, pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta Zoro explotó.

- Grr.- gruñó, furioso.- ¿Se puede ser tan imbéciles y tan cabronas?

- No hables así de las señoritas.- replicó Sanji, encendiendo un pitillo.- Hicieron mal, pero tampoco es como para...

- ¡Quiero vengarmeeee!- gritó Usopp.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pues a mí me hizo gracia, ja, ja, ja! -el que hablaba era, como no, Luffy.- Sólo fue una broma.

- No te jode-, el peliverde estaba visiblemente ofendido- como a ti no te hicieron nada.

-Ah¿no? No, es cierto... Pues yo juraría que sí.- añadió, pensativo. Naturalmente, no recordaba nada, pero tenía la imagen de Nami riéndose ante las manzanas de sus calzoncillos…

- ¿Sí? Pues ya me dirás qué... ¿Te empujaron mientras te reías?- ironizó Zoro.

-Pues no lo sé... bueno es igual.- desechó el problema de su mente.- ¿Pensáis hacer algo al respecto¡Porque yo me apunto, je, je, je!

- ¡Pero mira que eres geta!- gritaron los otros tres.

- Uy, qué va, pero es que será divertido devolverles la broma.

De pronto apareció Chopper quien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se había marchado minutos antes.

-Zoro, dice Nami si todavía tienes su champú, que ella y Robin se van a duchar.

-Eeeh, sí, lo tengo yo...- una sonrisa que todos reconocieron como peligrosa adornó su cara, mientras su voz se volvía susurrante y vibrante.- Pero mejor no le digas nada... Vamos a gastarles una pequeña broma.

Sanji levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Podemos... esconderles… la ropa... TODA la ropa... – dijo el peliverde, regocijándose en su idea de venganza. Cierto que él decía que no luchaba por venganza, pero esto no era luchar, y además se merecían un escarmiento.

- Buena idea, marimo... por una vez en tu vida.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

- ¿Creéis que saldrán desnudas a cubierta?- preguntó Sanji, danzando con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡Imbécil!- farfulló Zoro, pero después sonrió.- Bueno¿quién se ocupa de ir a por la ropa y quién de esconderla?

- Ahh, yo llevaré el champú.- se ofreció Sanji de inmediato.

-Mejor no, Sanji- dijo Usopp cortante.- Como perdamos el tiempo van a acabar ellas antes que nosotros.

- ¡YO¡Ja, ja! Lo llevaré yo.- gritó Luffy, poniéndose de pie con su típico ¡wop!

- ¿No nos delatarás?- preguntó Zoro, dubitativo.

- Pues claro que no¿acaso tengo cara de idiota?- replicó el chico de goma, poniendo morritos.

- Ehm... Bueno, vamos.- dijo Sanji.

Así que, mientras Luffy dejaba su aire perplejo para luego y se dirigía a la parte de atrás, donde se bañaban, con el champú de frutas en la mano, los cuatro restantes se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas, dispuestos a vaciar su armario. La tarea les resultó más complicada de lo previsto, dada la cantidad de ropa que Nami tenía, pero finalmente consiguieron llevarla toda a diversos lugares del barco que estaban fuera de la vista e incluso de una búsqueda hecha rápidamente, dejando el armario vacío.

- Bueno, chavales, misión cumplida.- dijo Zoro con un bostezo.

-Síííí... -Sanji tenía de nuevo corazones en los ojos, que hacían juego con las formas del humo que desprendía su cigarro.- Esperemos a ver cómo salen...

Después de realizar su diablura, los chicos se reunieron en la cocina, donde dieron a Luffy algo para comer cosa de mantenerlo tranquilo mientras esperaban el resultado de su treta.

Unos quince minutos después, se oyó a Nami, gritando furiosa al ver que su armario estaba tan vacío como la nevera ahora que Luffy la había vaciado.

- ¿QUÉ COÑO HABÉIS HECHO, GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDAAAA!

No escucharon hablar a Robin, pero dedujeron que algo había dicho por la respuesta.

- ¡PUES ESTÁ CLARO QUE SI NO ESTÁ ES PORQUE SE LA HAN LLEVADO ESOS IMBÉCILES! PERO SE VAN A ENTERAR, OH, SÍ, YA LO CREO QUE SÍ.

Pronto apareció en la cocina, hecha una furia, con Robin detrás, tan tranquila como de costumbre, ambas tapadas con toallas, la de Nami blanca y pequeña (era la misma de antes) y la de la arqueóloga larga, sedosa y de un sexy color granate, que no dejaba ver ni sus tobillos.

Poco tardaron, así mismo, en aparecer unos chichones especialmente grandes en la cabeza de cada uno de los muchachos, que hasta entonces habían estado partiéndose el culo de risa (excepto Sanji, que había estado inundando la cocina con sus babas).

-Vale, ahora que ya estáis calmados, podéis traernos amablemente nuestra ropa o podemos estar aquí esperando hasta que os muráis de aburrimiento y os decidáis a traérnosla.

- ¿Aburrirnos¿Con vosotras "vestidas" así?- intervino el espadachín con voz sarcástica. Estaba disfrutando visiblemente de la venganza.- Si ahora mismo llamándoos guapas os insultaríamos, estáis arrebatadoras.- se burló, empezando a reír otra vez.

-¿Así que arrebatadoras, eh, espadachín? –replicó Robin con un guiño seductor. Comenzó a subirse lentamente la toalla hasta que sólo una pequeña parte de sus largas y fantásticas piernas quedó tapada, justo delante del chico, quien se fue poniendo colorado, arrancando las risas de sus compañeros. Mientras, Sanji empezó a echar humo por las orejas, completamente extasiado. - Vaya, qué poco aguantáis...- se compadeció la arqueóloga, con una sonrisa de lástima.

- ¿Ah, sí?- replicó Zoro, pinchadísimo en su orgullo, y recuperándose de su sonrojo. Sonrió malicia y dijo con voz susurrante, y peligrosamente sexy.- ¿Acaso aguantarías tú más, Nico Robin?

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, haciendo que la arqueóloga soltara peligrosamente la toalla

y entonces…

¡PUM, PAM!

Dos golpes lo alcanzaron: un capón de Nami y una patada de Sanji.

- ¡Pero a ti te parece normal, animal¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar seducir a mi morena?- Sanji estaba realmente herido en su condición de conquistador de a bordo, pues acababa de descubrir (al ver la cara de Robin) que había alguien que lo superaba con creces.

- ¡Zoro ahora no vengas con cuentos, que estabamos hablando de nuestra ropa, joder! -Nami estaba muy alterada, pues todo lo realcionado con sus pertenencias la cabreaba bastante.

-Es sólo... una pequeña broma... parecida a la vuestra, sólo que un poco más entretenida. Además, a Robin no ha parecido disgustarle, por ahora no ha dicho nada al respecto, y creo que es lo bastante mayor para defenderse solita. -esta última frase la pronunció con especial énfasis, y dirigiendo una mirada de odio y furia asesina a Sanji.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si es que sois una risa cuando os decidís a jugar.- intervino Luffy.

- ¡QUE NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO, IDIOTAAA!- GRITARON LOS TRES ALUDIDOS.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, pues da igual¡esto es divertido!

Al ver la cara de su pelirroja del alma, que en ese preciso instante adoptaba un todo que advertía peligro, Sanji comenzó a temerse que la chica no le volviese a dirigir palabra en su vida, y decidió ir a por la ropa.

- Bueno Zoro, creo que ya está bien, pobres chicas. Voy a ir a por la...

- ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza! No ves como en el fondo eres un calzonazos...- chilló el peliverde, con el ceño fruncido, agregando un gruñido al final de la frase.

- Vaya, espadachín...- Robin decidió proseguir un poco más el puteo, y acentuó ligeramente su escote- Qué sexy estás cuándo te enfadas... -Pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a ceder para permitirle rírse de él, así que optó por seguirle el juego una vez más con el objetivo de ser él quien riera y se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal sobre su presa, aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la pared

-Todavía no sabes lo sexy que puedo llegar a ser...

Mientras, Nami se había dado cuenta de que Sanji parecía cada vez más dispuesto a ir a por la ropa, así que, abandonando a Robin a su suerte, decidió acelerar el proceso.

Hizo amago de abrir la toalla, y con una voz melosa le dijo:

-Sanji, cielo¿podrías hacernos el favor de irnos a por la ropa? no querrás que tus dos chicas cojamos frío... – concluyó, cogiéndole por la corbata.

A todo esto, los otros tres se estaban partiendo el culo de la risa al ver el

panorama, y Sanji cada vez se irritaba más al pensar en Zoro y Robin, así que decidió poner fin a todo e ir a por la ropa.

Mientras Sanji salía, seguido por Nami y por un Chopper muy interesado en poder narrar luego lo sucedido a Luffy y Usopp, Robin y Zoro seguían su divertido juego de seducción.

- Te queda mucho por aprender de los hombres jóvenes.- dijo, sacando su espada maldita y acariciando la cara de la chica con ella.

- ¿Seguro?- replicó la arqueóloga, pegándole un lametón al filo de la catana.

Luffy y Usopp se abrazaban uno a otro para no soltar algo que les podía salir caro más tarde.

Pero en ese momento volvió Nami, con un Sanji lleno de chichones y con una camiseta en la mano.

En cuanto la pelirroja vio el cuadro que la esperaba en la cocina (Zoro y Robin contra la pared en una postura que sugería algo más que amistad inocente, y Usopp y Luffy abrazados, viviendo la escena e intrigados por lo que podria pasar) se dio cuenta del lado cómico y toda su rabia salió por su boca en forma de sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Vaya, después de todo no me lo he pasado tan mal! Ja, ja, ja.

- Yo tampoco, navegante.- era Robin la que hablaba, tras haberse zafado de los brazos del espadachín con un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.- Pero tantas emociones durante el día me han dado sueño.- Cogió la ropa que Nami le tendía y dijo un "me voy a la cama", acompañado de una extraña mirada a Zoro que podría sugerir muchas cosas... El espadachín se limitó a soltar un bufido en el que pareció salir toda la tensión, presión y vergüenza que había aguantado en los últimos minutos, y después salió, dirigiéndose a su camarote.

- Bueno… Creo que yo también me voy a dormir.- intervino Usopp, que se fue seguido por Chopper.

- ¿Segura que te arreglarás para vestirte, mi queridísima Nami?- preguntó Sanji con cara de salido y corazones saltando en sus ojos.

- ¡Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?- gritó ella, levantando un puño con cara de furia, ante lo cual el cocinero decidió que no estaba el horno para bollos y abandonó la cocina corriendo.

Luffy empezó a reírse descontroladamente, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo. La pelirroja tampoco podia contenerse, así que los dos estuvieron allí, riendo, unos diez minutos, hasta que al fin el capitán logró parar.

- Eh, Nami.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, empezando a detener sus carcajadas.

- Que… ¡HAS PERDIDO!- gritó Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Eh?- la pelirroja estaba perpleja, no sabia de qué hablaba.

- ¡No has encontrado el libro!- explicó el chico de goma con una risita satisfecha.

- ¡Mi libro¡Es verdad!- exclamó Nami, que lo había olvidado completamente. Ya iba a preguntar dónde estaba cuando el capitán se levantó, se acercó a la nevera, para girarse con una cara de inocencia muy sospechosa, mirando hacia todos lados.

- Oh… Eh…- en su espalda pasaba el libro de mano en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Nami en plan mamá.

- Pues… Nada, nada. Que el libro ha cambiado un poquitito.- confesó Luffy, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

- ¿Qué has hecho con MI LIBRO?

Finalmente, comprendiendo que no aguantaría más, el chico de goma se lo tendió, convertido en un cuadrado de hielo.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESCONDERLO EN EL CONGELADOR, IDIOTAAAA!

NA:

S: Bueno, aquí presentamos nuestra creacion jajaja producto de paranoias y grandes dudas existenciales surgidas depués de largas horas de aburriemiento pensando en... cosas xd. Jo jo jo

H: querrás decir en gayumbos XDXD Y fruto de una tarde de sábado con exceso de chocolate…  
S: Y como te acuerdas de que era sábado?  
H: memoria de genia xD  
S: En fin… xDDD al final no pudimos aguantar más con nuestra duda y decidimos disiparla por nosotras mismas…  
H: exacto. A todo esto, (que más XD) somos Halane y ... (CoMO ERA Tu NICKKKK!)XD saigleri?  
S: sí y me parece muy bonito que no te acuerdes... ¬¬ Era coñi, teniendo en cuenta mi virtuosa memoria, no puedo cabrearme por eso xD  
H: sobre todo porque siempre pones saraigle y me lo has cambiado, pilla XDXD En fin, dejando nuestros conflictos a un lado... Creo que a todos les gustará saber una cosa: Nami sí recuperó su libro tras un secado de seis horas

S: S: pobriña, con elementos como esos en el barco... jiji pero qué liiiinndooooooooooooooooo Lufy (mitica frase mía) jo jo aunque quede mal que lo diga la co-autora xD xD Pero lo que a mí de verdad me gustaría saber es si Zoro realmente se dirigia a SU camarote, porque despues de la escenita de la espada... grrrr... xD  
Otra duda existencial más que disipar…

H: (me estás haciendo quedar de sadomaso al hacer notar que lo de la espada lo escribí yo ¬¬) iba a poner que sí va a su camarote¿¿no lo he puesto? Pero supongamos que sí, por consideración a Nami….

S: jo jo jo pues yo me quedaría con mis dudas…. xD

H: pues Nami va a tener diversión mirando risa perversa e imaginación femenina ON bueno, ya pasó XD , que dejéis reviews - (y conste que fue ella la que puso ZoRO)

H: silbando disimuladamente

We both XD: THANKS POR LAS REVIEWS! OKMMMMMMM!

Y con una frase digna de Luffy nos despedimos diciendo: QUE N.A. MAS GUAAAAY! JEJEJEJE besos! PD by H: lo de guay lo ha dicho ella XDDDD


End file.
